Im Namen der Liebe
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Niemand möchte die Wahrheit wissen, nicht wenn es darum geht zu erkennen was wir bereit sind für die Liebe in kauf zu nehmen. Dumbledore wusste um die Macht der Liebe und wie er sie einsetzen musste damit Harry seine Aufgabe erfüllen würde. Ein Jahr nach Voldemort wird Harry endlich von Hermiones Opfer erfahren.
1. Chapter 1

**Im Namen der Liebe**

_Das Band der Liebe hält sehr viel aus. Sobald aber Bedingungen daran geknüpft werden, zerreißt es. _

_-Ernst Ferstl_

**Kapitel 1: Zerrissen **

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich sein Leben rapide geändert von Krieg hin zu dem jetzigen scheinbaren Frieden. Es waren aber gerade diese Veränderungen, die in Harry Potter, ein Unbehagen auslösten was weit größer war als all die Furcht und Sorge während der langen Jahre im Schatten von Voldemort. In dieser Zeit hatte Harry nie die Befürchtungen, die nun drauf und dran waren mehr und mehr zu Gewissheit zu werden.

Die frischen Temperaturen, der noch frühen Nacht, machten seinen Atem sichtbar. Alleine stand Harry auf dem Astronomieturm und sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Im Osten waren die ersten Sterne ersichtlich doch für den Anblick fehlte ihm jegliche Muse. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, die Trauerphase um die etlichen Tote vorüber, hatten Harry, Hermione und Ron sich dazu entschlossen ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen, sei es nur um wieder in der Normalität anzukommen.

Zuerst schien es als ob tatsächlich der Krieg so einfach zu vergessen war, teilweise hatte Harry sich wie in seinem sechsten Schuljahr gefühlt, als er endlich mit Ginny zusammen gekommen war. Aber schon da ahnte er, dass nicht alles vergessen werden konnte, die Geschehnisse während des zweiten magischen Krieges sie alle mehr oder weniger verändert hatte. Nur wusste er damals noch nicht wie sehr, was für Auswirkungen diese auf die Beziehungen zu seinen besten Freunden hatte.

Spätestens die Reaktion von Ron auf die Ernennung von Harry zum Schulsprecher hätte ihm aufzeigen müssen, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie es einst war. Die Monate ohne Ron hatten Hermione und Harry enger als je zuvor kommen lassen, etwas das immer mehr zu einem Problem wurde. Beide, Harry und Hermione, wussten die Gründe warum Ron sie im Stich gelassen hatte während der Jagd nach den Horkruxe umso mehr begannen sie Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen.

Sie mieden es Ron irgendeinen Anlass zur Eifersucht zu bieten. Er im Gegenzug beanspruchte immer mehr Hermiones Zeit. Ron war schließlich mit Hermione zusammen, also verstand Harry, dass sie mehr Zeit alleine verbrachten bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es kaum einen Augenblick mehr gab in der er mit Hermione alleine war. Nur die gemeinsamen Schulsprecherpflichten, die wenigen Minuten im kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum blieben ihnen aber selbst dies war genug um Ron zu stören. Harry konnte es ihm im Gesicht ablesen, jedes Mal wenn das Thema aufkam, dass er eifersüchtig war und am liebsten Harry und Hermione keine Sekunde alleine lassen wollte.

Gleichzeitig versuchte Harry mit Ginny wieder eine Beziehung aufzubauen, es war bemerkenswert einfach in das alte Muster zu fallen. Es erlaubte ihn teilweise seinen Ärger über die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermione und was sie für deren Freundschaft bedeutete zu vergessen. Doch schon bald erschienen auch dort die ersten Wolken am rosa roten Himmel. Ihm fiel es entsetzlich schwer Ginny als ihm ebenbürtig zu betrachten, während sie kein Verständnis für seine Ängste fand. Hermione und auch Ron würden schließlich weiterhin Teil seines Lebens bleiben, nur dass sich die Dynamik veränderte.

„_Was willst du eigentlich, dass alles so bleibt? Harry, sie werden genauso wie du eines Tages ihre eigene Familie haben und die wird natürlich wichtiger sein."_ Konnte er immer noch Ginny sagen hören.

Sie verstand schlicht und ergreifend nicht, dass Harry sich teilweise schuldig fühlte allein weil er mit Hermione so eng befreundet war, es deshalb mehr als ein Mal zu Spannung zwischen allen dreien gekommen war, dann zornig, dass Ron sich so verhielt. Ginny war immer die Prinzessin für die Weasleys, wie sollte sie begreifen wie es ist sich ungeliebt, unnütz zu fühlen?

Das Schuljahr neigte sich immer mehr dem Ende entgegen und Harrys Ängste wuchsen. Er konnte es sich gedanklich ausmalen, wie es erst sein würde. Sollten Hermione und er nicht im Ministerium arbeiten, dann würden sie sich höchstens bei den Weasleys mal treffen. Am Ende würde von der einst engen Freundschaft nichts weiter bleiben als gestohlene Momente zwischen zwei Menschen, die so viel Verständnis für alle andere aufgebracht hatten aber sich im Prozess völlig verloren hätten.

Harrys griff am Geländer wurde fester, das weiß seiner Knöchel in der Hand waren nun zu sehen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er die Tatsache, dass Hermione und Ron ein Paar waren so hassen konnte, wie er es nun tat. Jetzt schon vermisste er sie, er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen wie es in einigen Monaten sein würde.

„Hier bist du, Harry, ich hab dich schon gesucht.", drang Hermiones Stimme zu ihm und er drehte sich zu ihr.

Sie stand am Treppenabsatz in einem roten schulterfreien Cocktailkleid und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Es klang fast schon rhetorisch.

Harry grinste sie schief an und es reichte ihr offenbar als Antwort, sie wusste ebenso gut wie er selbst, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Du siehst hübsch aus.", fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Danke", sie lächelte geschmeichelt, doch dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, „Wir sollten wirklich los, Ron wird sich bestimmt fragen wo wir so lange bleiben."

Hermione wandte sich schon zum gehen um.

„Wieso tun wir das?", presste Harry plötzlich hervor und griff nach ihrer Hand, stoppte sie.

Unendlich lange starrte Hermione ihn intensiv an, als ob sie ihm mit den Augen all das sagen wollte wozu ihr Mund nicht in der Lage war. Die stille Kommunikation war zu deren Heiligtum geworden.

„Harry", seufzte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, du hast recht wir sollten wirklich los. Es ist schließlich Rons Geburtstagsfeier." Gab Harry nach, es war so bereits schwer genug.

Dankbar drückte sie seine Hand. Gemeinsam verließen sie daraufhin den Turm und gingen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, schon bevor sie überhaupt am Gemälde angelangt waren, konnte man die Musik gedämpft hören. Die Party war voll im Gange. Im Raum selbst konnte man kaum sein eigenes Wort verstehen, doch Harry grinste nur.

Vielleicht brauchte er diese Ablenkung auch. Es tat ihnen möglicher Weise allen gut. Kaum hatten sie den Eingang passiert, sah er Ron in der Masse der Mitschüler, der mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu kam.

„Hermione, du kommst gerade rechtzeitig.", sprach er gleich drauf los als er sie erreicht hatte und nahm ihre freie Hand, drehte sich um und führte sie von Harry weg.

Verwundert sah sie noch zu ihm zurück bevor er spürte wie ihre Hand aus Harrys glitt. Erst in der Mitte des Raums stoppte Ron, nahm seinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe um mit lautem Krachen die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum zu bekommen. Die Musik wurde ausgedreht, es breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. 

„Gut, nun da ich eure Aufmerksamkeit habe, möchte ich euch einem ganz besonderen Menschen vorstellen, einige werden sie schon kennen.", Gelächter war zu hören. „Hermione Granger und hoffentlich bald Weasley."

Ein raunen ging durch den Raum, während Harry versteinert von Ron zu Hermione sah, die genauso überrascht wirkte wie er selbst. Ron hatte in seiner linken Hand eine Ringschachtel, die er öffnet.

„Hermione, willst du meine Frau werden?", fragte er schließlich.

Geschockt starrte Harry Ron an. Es dauerte mindestens einige Minuten bevor ihm auffiel, dass Hermione nicht geantwortet hatte, Ron entgeistert anstarrte. Mehrmals öffnete sich ihr Mund, doch kein Ton kam ihr über die Lippen. Mittlerweile war es völlig still im Raum geworden, keine wagte etwas zu sagen.

„I-ch, ich kann das nicht." Erst kaum hörbar, dann immer deutlicher war Hermione zu hören, wie sie immer wieder dieselbe Phrase sagte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht.", wiederholte sie und sah zu Harrys Verwunderung ihn an, als ob sie sich bei ihm rechtfertigen müsste.

Entsetzen, Unglauben war von Rons Gesicht ablesbar während er die Hand von Hermione abrupt los ließ. Stetig wuchs das entgeisterte Geflüster. Hermione hingegen wich von Ron und flüchtete. Harry hörte nur noch wie das Gemälde zu schlug und sah Ginny, die ihren Bruder tröstend umarmte.

Ohne weiter zu bleiben, machte Harry sich auf die Suche nach Hermione. Ron hatte genug Menschen, die ihn bedauerten, er brauchte ihn nicht auch noch. Eine überraschende Erleichterung machte sich in Harry trotz allem breit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Begraben**

_Gegen die Liebe gibt es keine Medizin. Kaum etwas auf diesem Planeten kann uns so hoffnungslos zugrunde richten, wie Liebe, die nicht leben darf_.

Die Gänge vom Schloss waren um diese Zeit nur mäßig beleuchtet und Harry begann bereits zu zweifeln ob er Hermione überhaupt ohne die Herumtreiberkarte finden könnte, als er ein Schniefen hörte. Sie war nicht weit gekommen, immer noch befanden sie sich auf der siebten Etage. Hermione lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Wand, fast als ob sie auf ihn wartete.

Beim näher treten bemerkte Harry, dass sie in ihrer Tasche wühlte, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem Tempo. Im Schein des Mondes, dessen silbernes Licht durch die Fenster fiel, wirkte sie noch verlorener auf ihn als sie es ohnehin wohl war, Als er sie endlich erreicht hatte, fiel kein Wort. Stattdessen starrten sie sich an. Er wusste nichts Tröstendes zu sagen, nicht was er tun sollte. Die stillen Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, waren genug um ihn verstummen zu lassen.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht, Harry.", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

Verwirrt sah er sie daraufhin an, er konnte ihr nicht folgen. Sie schloss angestrengt die Augen, lehnte den Kopf gegen das kühle Gemäuer, als ob sie versucht war mit aller Macht um Fassung zu ringen. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen ihre Schläfe. Harry hielt seinen Atem, während sich ein silbrig leuchtender Faden an ihrem Stab bildete und sie diesen in ein kleines Fläschchen gleiten ließ, was sie zuvor aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte.

„Hermione, ich verstehe nicht –„

„Sieh dir meine Erinnerung an, bitte, Harry.", unterbrach sie ihn eindringlich.

Widerwillig nahm er das Fläschchen, in dem nun die silbrige Substanz war, von ihr entgegen. Das Glas fühlte sich zunehmend in seiner schwitzigen Hand wie etwas Verbotenes an. Was für welche Erinnerungen waren es, die er ansehen sollte und von denen Hermione nicht selbst erzählen konnte?

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick ließ sie ihn immer noch völlig überwältigt über die Ereignisse allein im Flur zurück. Die Erleichterung, die Harry noch Minuten zuvor verspürt hatte, war verschwunden und durch ein unsagbares schlechtes Gefühl gewichen. Was auch immer diesem Fläschchen verborgen war, es musste etwas sein was alles auf den Kopf stellen würde. War irgendetwas zwischen Hermione und Ron vorgefallen, was er mit eignen Augen sehen musste um glauben zu können?

Während Harry etliche Möglichkeiten durchging, setzen sich seine Füße, wie von selbst in Bewegung. Bei Merlin, sollte Ron ihr irgendetwas angetan haben, dann würde Harry ihn persönlich zu Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn er ihn nicht vorher mit bloßen Händen umbringen würde. Im Stillen versuchte Harry zu begreifen, wann genau er begonnen hatte seinem besten Freund so derart zu misstrauen?

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte er endlich das Büro der Schulleiterin. Die Privilegien des Schulsprechers erlaubten Harry auch nach Ausgangssperre durch die Flure Hogwarts zu streifen ohne sich aufwendig verstecken zu müssen. Auch so würde nach dem Krieg keiner ihn ernsthaft davon abhalten wollen. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm, aber auch Hermione, zusätzlich eingeräumt das Denkarium zu jeder Uhrzeit nutzen zu dürfen. Sie ahnte wohl zu gut, welche Bilder sich auf ewig in ihre Gedächtnisse eingebrannt hatten und der Zugang zu dem magischen Gefäß, was einen um diese Erinnerungen erleichtern konnte, war das mindeste was sie tun konnte.

Der runde Raum war unter Professor McGonsgall wesentlich klinischer eingerichtet als noch unter Professor Dumbledore. Keine obskuren Gerätschaften waren zu sehen, stattdessen etliche alte Bücher und die offene Vorliebe für Quidditch. Harry musste jedes Mal über den Kontrast schmunzeln, sobald er den Raum betrat. Die meisten ehemaligen Schulleiter waren in ihren Gemälden im tiefen Schlaf, so zumindest schien es, bis auf das von Professor Dumbledore, seines war verwaist. Harry atmete schwerfällig, er hatte ihm immer noch nicht vollkommen verziehen, obwohl er begriff, dass all das notwendig gewesen war um Voldemort letztendlich besiegen zu können.

Der Anblick des steinernen Denkarium mit seinen reichen Verzierungen brachte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Aufgabe, warum er überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit im verlassenen Büro der Schulleiterin stand. Es fühlte sich beinahe an wie vor Monaten als er kurz davor war die Erinnerungen von Snape anzusehen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sich sein Herz um so vieles schwerer anfühlte, was auch immer Hermione erlebt hatte, würde ihn wesentlich stärker berühren, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Entschlossen ging er zum Denkarium, entkorkte das Glasfläschchen mit zittrigen, feuchten Händen und ließ den Inhalt ins Gefäß gleiten. Er hielt den Atem an und tauchte Kopfüber mit geschlossenen Augen in Hermiones Erinnerung.

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete war er mehr als überrascht, dass er sich im abendlichen Krankenflügel wieder fand. Die Betten waren alle verwaist bis auf einige weiter hinten, diese waren durch einen Sichtschutz von den restlichen abgeschirmt. Neugierig begab er sich dort hin, gerade als er dabei war durch den Sichtschutz zu gehen, vernahm er ein schwerfälliges, zeitweise stockendes Atmen.

„Ganz ruhig Miss Granger, gleich sollte es ihnen wesentlich leichter fallen Luft zu holen.", konnte Harry Oberin Pomfrey beruhigende Worte hören.

Mit Leichtigkeit trat er durch den weißen Sichtschutz und wäre fast rücklings wieder zurück gewichen wenn nicht die morbide Faszination stärker gewesen wäre als das Gefühl der Scham. Auf dem Bett vor ihm lag Hermione mit entblößtem Oberkörper, während Oberin Pomfrey mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihrem Körper wedelte und kompliziert klingende Sprüche flüsterte.

Seine Augen glitten über ihren makellosen Körper. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen, umso unbehaglicher fühlte er sich, fast als wäre er ein Voyeur aber er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Kurz unterhalb ihrer Brust sah er eine tiefrote lange frische Narbe, die im Bogen quer über ihren Nabel reichte. Unbewusst streckte Harry seine Hand aus, bevor er ihre Haut berühren konnte, besann er sich. Er wusste von der Narbe, aber ahnte weder was von den Ausmaßen noch wusste wie sie aussah. Damals war er viel zu beschäftigt gewesen sich schuldig zu fühlen, dass er nicht nur Sirius durch seine Dummheit verloren hatte sondern dabei etliche seiner Freunde in eine tödliche Falle geführt hatte.

„Sie dürfen sich wieder anziehen, Miss Granger.", beendete Oberin Pomfrey die Behandlung.

Hermione saß schwerfällig auf, trotz der Prozedur schien ihr die Verletzung immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Langsam knöpfte sie ihr Pyjamaoberteil wieder zu.

„Diese Tränke werden sie die nächsten Wochen nehmen müssen, dann dürften sie vollkommen genesen.", wies die Oberin sie ein und stellte einige verkorkte Tränke auf den Nachtschrank ab.

„Was ist mit der Narbe?"

War Harry wirklich so in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen gewesen, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie ihr selbst das Sprechen schwer fiel oder hatte sie einfach nur alles überspielt?

„Die wird bleiben. Sie könnte ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereiten, sollten sie in entfernter Zukunft sich dazu entscheiden Kinder haben zu wollen, allerdings nichts was durch ein paar gute Zaubersprüche sich beheben ließe.", fügte Pomfrey eilig hinzu, als sie Anzeichen tiefer Besorgnis auf Hermiones Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Mittlerweile wunderte Harry sich immer mehr um was es in dieser Erinnerung überhaupt ging. Befürchtete Hermione etwa, das Ron einen ausgeprägten Kinderwunsch haben könnte, einen den sie nicht ohne weiteres erfüllen konnte? Aber wieso sollte sie das ihm nicht einfach so sagen können?

„Entschuldigen sie meine Störung, aber könnte ich mit Miss Granger sprechen, Poppy?"

Harry wirbelte vor Schreck herum, als er die ihm wohl vertraute Stimme hörte. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore überhaupt nicht kommen gehört, wie lange hatte er schon hinter ihm gestanden?

„Sie braucht Ruhe, Albus.", widersprach die Oberin.

„Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass ich mit Miss Granger jetzt spreche, sonst würde ich sicherlich nicht ihre benötigte Erholung auf so schamlose Weise stören wollen." Die Stimme von seinem alten Schulleiter, dem mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit klang müde aber bestimmt.

Dieses Gespräch musste am gleichen Tag stattgefunden haben, an dem Harry von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte. Hermione hatte ihm nie ein Wort davon erzählt, dass sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

„Meinetwegen aber sie darf sich unter keinen Umständen aufregen. Miss Granger ist noch nicht genesen.", warnte Oberin Pomfrey den Schulleiter bevor sie mit energischen Schritten ging.

Erst als die Türen zum Krankenflügel zu fielen, wandte sich Dumbledore zu Hermione, die mittlerweile wieder im Bett lag und darauf wartete, dass er sprach.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Granger?"

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht aus Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen im Krankenflügel war.

„Besser. Was ist mit –„

„Harry? Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich genau aus diesem Grund hier.", seufzte Dumbledore schwerfällig.

„Wie meinen sie das, ihm ist doch nichts zugestoßen?", fragte Hermione alarmiert und war drauf und dran aufzustehen.

„Beruhigen sie sich, ihm geht es unter diesen Umständen gut.", legte er fürsorglich eine Hand auf ihre.

Doch half dies wenig um Hermione die offensichtlich Sorge um Harry zu nehmen. Es schmeichelte Harry, dass sie um ihn mehr besorgt war als um ihre eigene Gesundheit aber eigentlich kannte er es von ihr auch nicht anders.

„Ihnen liegt offenbar sehr viel an Harry.", stellte Dumbledore mild lächelnd fest.

„Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Sie haben sehr tiefe Gefühle für ihn."

An dieser Stelle sah nicht nur Hermione auf, sondern auch Harry. Abwechselnd sah er von ihr zum älteren Zauberer. Es konnte nicht sein.

„Nein.", flüsterte Harry entgeistert vor sich hin.

Doch keiner hörte ihn.

„Woher wissen sie das?", ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Nichts in diesen Gemäuern geschieht ohne, dass ich davon weiß, seien sie sich dessen vergewissert, Miss Granger.", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen, „Dies und ihre Handlungen."

„Nun sie agieren wider besseren Wissens nur um Harry bei zustehen, brechen Regeln, riskieren ihr eigenes Leben bereitwillig ohne irgendetwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Miss Granger, sie wissen so gut wie ich, es gibt nur einen Grund, der Menschen dazu verleiten könnte so zu handeln.", erklärte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin.

Harry hörte Professor Dumbledore reden, konnte sich selbst nicht stoppen Hermione, die ganze Zeit über anzustarren als ob er sie enträtseln könnte. Sie war in ihn verliebt gewesen, die Idee alleine war unglaublich aber was war geschehen, was war passiert um das zu ändern? Hatte sie sich stattdessen in Ron unsterblich verliebt?

„Umso schwerer fällt es mir sie darum zu beten." Dumbledore wirkte als ob eine enorme Last auf ihn drückte.

„Worum geht es?", unschuldig, bereit Harry zu helfen, sah Hermione ihren Schulleiter an.

„In den nächsten Wochen, Jahre wird Harry jegliche Unterstützung, Hilfe nicht nur von ihnen mehr denn je brauchen. Mr Weasley und sie sind die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Unter keinen Umständen darf er sie beide verlieren, es ist für ihn überlebenswichtig.", sprach Dumbledore nun eindringlich.

Hermione schien besser zu verstehen worauf er hinaus wollte als Harry. Ihr Atem wurde hastiger aber sie nickte.

„Insbesondere ihre Intelligenz, ihren unglaublichen scharfen Verstand, ist was Harry brauchen wird. Ohne sie wird er komplett verloren sein. Darum muss ich sie um dieses zweifelslos große Opfer bitten, damit er eine Chance hat gegen Voldemort zu bestehen.", fuhr er fort.

Umso mehr Harry hörte, desto eher begriff er. Hermione hatte nie aufgehört in ihn verliebt zu sein. Eine überwältigende Bitternes breitete sich in Harry bei der Erkenntnis aus, wie tief Dumbledore sein Leben manipuliert hatte.

„Ich verstehe.", erwiderte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

„Nicht ihr Herz braucht Harry, Miss Granger, sondern ihren kühlen Kopf- „

„Das ist nicht wahr, glaub ihm kein Wort, Hermione.", brach es aus Harry heraus obgleich er wusste, dass es nichts brachte.

„Diese Liebe darf, so leid es mir tut, nicht Leben. Harry würde sie beschützen wollen und sie könnten ihm nicht länger so helfen wie es in ihrer Macht steht. Können sie dieses Opfer aufbringen, können sie die Gefühle für Harry so tief vergraben, dass er nie davon erfährt?", unsäglich traurig klang der alte Mann.

„Für Harry?", Hermione schien mit sich zu ringen, während ihre Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, „Alles."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3.**

**Ausgegraben**

_Die Wahrheit ist eine unzerstörbare Pflanze. Man kann sie ruhig unter einen Felsen vergraben, sie stößt trotzdem durch, wenn es an der Zeit ist. – Frank Thiess_

Tausende einzelner Erinnerungen schwirrten Harry durch den Kopf, während er vom Denkarium wieder auftauchte. Wie viel von seinem Leben war eine Lüge und was, wenn überhaupt, entsprach der Wahrheit? Eine unbändige Wut durchdrang ihn, eine die sich beim Anblick des immer noch leeren Portraits von Albus Dumbledore manifestierte. Mit Wucht schleuderte Harry das Glasfläschchen durch den Raum, es prallte am Holzrahmen ohne erkennbare Spuren zu hinterlassen ab und landete in seinen Einzelteile vorm Schreibtisch.

„Potter, sie haben sich kein bisschen verändert, immer noch der gleiche eingebildete Narr. Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie ein magisches Portrait so einfach beschädigen könnten?", kommentierte gelangweilt Professor Snape.

Blitzartig wirbelte Harry mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum und starrte seinen ehemaligen Professor an, der mit hochgezogenen Brauen von der Leinwand das Geschehene beobachtete.

„Snape!", entfuhr es Harry und er hätte ihn am liebsten verhext.

Doch Snape sah nur an ihm vorbei zum Denkarium, wo noch immer die Erinnerung von Hermione herumwirbelte. Hin und wieder erschien geisterhaft ihr Gesicht an der Oberfläche und man konnte sie sagen hören, dass sie für Harry alles täte.

„ Professor Dumbledore hatte zweifelsohne ein Talent Menschen dazu zu bringen alles aufzuopfern für die Liebe.", ungewöhnlich nachdenklich, fast traurig klang Severus Snape.

„Was wissen sie schon darüber?", zischte Harry verächtlich.

„Lily – „, begann Snape wurde jedoch von Harry je unterbrochen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ihre krankhaften Besitzansprüche gegenüber meiner Mutter, auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte? Sie haben sie, meine ganze Familie an Voldemort auf dem Silbertablett ausgeliefert. Haben sie wirklich angenommen, dass meine Mutter ohne Gegenwehr mich geopfert hätte und dann in ihre Arme gerannt wäre nachdem sie ihre ganze Familie auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätten?", schrie er ihn im blinden Zorn an.

Mehrfach versuchte Snape etwas zu erwidern, doch besann sich und schwieg stattdessen. Harry hingegen griff sich frustriert ins Haar, selbst seinen verhassten ehemaligen Professor anzuschreien diente nur mäßig um den verwirrenden Gefühle in sich Herr zu werden.

„Vielleicht haben sie recht, Potter, und ich verstehe wirklich nicht was Liebe ist aber genauso wenig wissen sie es. Statt ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen, stehen sie hier und bemitleiden sich selbst. Noch immer genauso blind wie zuvor.", kam schließlich doch noch eine Reaktion von Snape bevor er sein Portrait verließ.

Für einen Augenblick hielt Harry inne bevor sich seine Füße sich in Bewegung setzten. Die Korridore waren verwaist bis auf einzelne Gespenster, die im Schloss herumschwirrten. Einige versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit vom Schulsprecher zu erlangen, doch er nahm sie überhaupt nicht wahr. Umso länger Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher brauchte, desto weniger begriff er was eigentlich vor sich gegangen war in den vergangenen zwei Jahren.

War Hermione nur mit Ron zusammen wegen ihm? Harry ahnte die Antwort, er hatte selbst erlebt wie Ron nur beim bloßen Glauben daran, dass Harry und Hermione etwas miteinander haben könnten, ausgeflippt war und sie beide im Zelt zurückgelassen hatte. Es machte alles auf eine bizarre Weise Sinn, sogar wie Hermione Tage lang völlig neben der Spur gewesen war, als ob sie in allem versagt hätte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte die ganze Zeit geglaubt sie wäre wegen ihren Gefühlen zu Ron so depressiv gewesen, stattdessen war es die unmenschliche Aufgabe, die ihr Dumbledore gegeben hatte.

Nachdem die Statue vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher den Weg frei gemacht hatte, war der Blick auf Hermione, wie sie bereits in ihrem Pyjama gekleidet über einem Schulbuch angestrengt gebeugt war, frei. Zum ersten Mal kam Harry der Gedanke, dass Hermione überhaupt nicht bei der Sache war, die Bücher lediglich als Schutzschild dienten um ihn abzuweisen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Gedanken nicht bei ihm waren, so wie seine jetzt bei ihr. Sie versucht waren das Rätsel, was sie ihm aufgegeben hatte zu lösen. Wie hatte sie es fertig gebracht über all die Monate ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken oder war er, Harry, schlicht zu blind gewesen, zu begreifen was überhaupt vor sich ging? Umso länger Harry darüber nachsann, desto weniger wusste er die Antwort.

Es musste an seinen Schritten gelegen haben, die zwar durch den Teppich gedämpft waren, aber wohl dennoch deutlich genug für Hermione zu vernehmen waren, dass sie just in dem Augenblick aufsah. Die Ähnlichkeit zu einem verschreckten Reh war unverkennbar. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie jetzt am liebsten woanders, als dieser Konfrontation ausgesetzt zu sein. Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, immer noch versucht zu begreifen was er in den letzten Minuten erfahren hatte. Sie hingegen hatte ihren Blick unlängst wieder gesenkt und schien unverdrossen weiter in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Nur kannte er sie zumindest so gut, um zu wissen, dass sie keine einzige Zeile las.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme klang rau.

Keine Reaktion. Wieso hatte sie ihm überhaupt die Erinnerung gegeben, wenn sie ihm nichts erklären wollte? Sein ganzes Leben der letzten drei Jahre stand völlig Kopf und die einzige Person, die ihm es begreiflich machen konnte, war Hermione. Ärger stieg in Harry erneut auf. Energisch ging er zum Sofa, auf dass sie saß, und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Warum, Hermione?", fragte er erneut.

Doch wieder kam keine Antwort.

„Verdammt, leg das Buch weg und rede mit mir!" Er hatte ihr unlängst das Schulbuch aus der Hand gerissen und auf dem Boden geworfen.

„Du weißt bereits, dass ich Ron nicht genug Liebe um ihn heiraten zu können. Um genau diese Unterhaltung zu vermeiden, habe ich dir überhaupt meine Erinnerung gegeben, offensichtlich ein Fehler von mir.", zischte sie verärgert.

Perplex sah Harry sie daraufhin an. Ron war der Letzte, der ihm sorgen bereitete, warum sprach sie von ihm überhaupt?

„Wieso hast du getan was Dumbledore wollte?"

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht das bittere, höhnische Lachen, was er nun hörte.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht wüsstest.", sprach sie zynisch.

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Würde ich dich sonst fragen?", erwiderte er fast verzweifelt.

„Mir war schon damals bewusst, wie völlig aussichtslos meine Gefühle für dich sind. Harry, ich bin nicht blind noch naiv genug um nicht zu wissen, dass ich niemals dein Interesse geweckt habe, es auch nie tun werde." Sie klang zu Harrys entsetzen völlig klinisch, als ob sie mit dem Thema längst abgeschlossen hatte.

Nur ihr abruptes aufstehen von der Couch, bewies ihm, dass dies einzig eine Fassade war.

„Was soll das heißen?" Er sah zu ihr hoch.

Energisch schloss sie die Augen, als ob sie sich selbst beruhigen versuchte.

„Ich kann dir da nicht weiter helfen. Für heute habe ich mich genug erniedrigt.", presste sie hervor.

Gerade als Hermione dabei war sich von ihm zu entfernen, hielt er sie mit einem Griff am Handgelenk zurück und stand ebenfalls auf. Beide standen sich direkt gegenüber.

„Glaubst du, du bedeutest mir nichts?"

Lange sah sie ihn daraufhin suchend an. Ihr Blick schien ihn herausfordern zu wollen, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Ich weiß, dass du für mich nicht so empfindest wie ich für dich." Ihre Stimme brach nur ein wenig, als sie ihre bittere Wahrheit aussprach.

In diesem Moment wollte Harry nichts lieber, als sie zu schütteln und zu fragen, wer ihr das Recht gab, dies für ihn zu entscheiden, was und wie er für sie zu empfinden hatte? Stattdessen tat er was völlig anderes und küsste Hermione. Zaghaft erwiderte sie die Zärtlichkeit bevor sie ihn so von sich wegdrückte, dass Harry die Balance verlor und zurück auf das Sofa landete.

Fragend sah er sie an, darauf wartend, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde. Zu seiner Verwunderung hielt sie nun hingegen mit beiden Händen liebevoll sein Gesicht. Eine Geste, die in ihm, völlig unbekannte Gefühle auslöste. Ihre mühsam aufrechtgehaltene Fassade bröckelte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Als er ihre Lippen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf die seinen verspürte, wurde ihm allmählich bewusst, dass Hermione in der Tat all die Jahre auf irgendein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung gewartet hatte bis es für sie völlig aussichtslos geworden war.

Jede Berührung von ihr fühlte sich völlig anders an als bei den anderen Mädchen. Harry begriff nicht woran es lag aber nie zuvor hatte er sich so geliebt gefühlt. Dies war nicht mehr nur seine beste Freundin, die Bücher liebte, überaus intelligent war sondern auch eine junge Frau, die begehrt werden wollte. Die ihn impulsiv und innig küsste, mittlerweile auf seinem Schoss saß und ihn völlig in ihrem bann hatte. Sie wirkte wie eine Droge auf ihn, eine die er kennenlernen wollte, berühren musste.

**Autornotiz:**

_In den vergangenen Monaten hat sich einiges geändert in meinem Leben, viele Änderungen stehen mir noch immer bevor, so dass ich mit den Gedanken nicht immer beim Schreiben war bzw bin. Hinzu kommt die ein oder andere Idee für andere Geschichten, die schlecht in diese passten. Daher musste ich die Ideen erst ein Mal aus dem Kopf bekommen. __Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel mehr in Richtung M-Einstufung gehen, habe mich aber letztendlich dagegen entschieden. Es wäre das falsche Signal für die Leser gewesen. Obwohl es so wirkt, als ob Harry und Hermione hier schon zueinander finden, so ist es erst der Anfang. Spätere Kapiteln sollten diese Entscheidung eigentlich deutlicher machen, ich hoffe es zumindest.  
_

_~ Phoenixwriter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4.**

**Anfang**

_Nichts ist leichter als Selbstbetrug, denn was ein Mensch wahr haben möchte, hält er auch für wahr. – __Demosthenes_

_Am Ende siegt immer die Wahrheit. Doch leider sind wir erst am Anfang. – Zarko Petan_

Seine Sinne waren völlig außer Kontrolle, alles war neu und unerwartet. Niemals hatte Harry wirklich daran gedacht gehabt, dass er diese Art von Berührungen ausgerechnet mit Hermione erleben würde. Erst nach und nach schien sein Gehirn, dem vorhergegangenen Impuls zu folgen, zu registrieren was überhaupt passierte. Allerdings war es längst zu spät um jetzt noch rational zu bleiben, es zu unterlassen dem überraschenden Drang sie zu küssen, zu liebkosen zu unterdrücken.

Überall konnte Harry sie fühlen. Ihm fiel der unaufdringliche Rosenduft auf, während er sie unterhalb des Kinns küsste. Ein Detail, das von nun an für immer, in Verbindung mit Hermione, in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein würde. Eines wovon er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schenkel, hin zum Rand ihres Pyjamas, nur um endlich ihre nackte Haut zu spüren.,

„Was machen wir eigentlich?", sprach sie atemlos, während ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen waren und sie aneinander gedrückt waren.

Er vernahm ihre Stimme wie aus einem Nebel. Im Augenblick wollte er nicht sprechen, nicht erörtern, was zwischen ihnen geschah? Die ganzen Lügen wollte er nur vergessen und sich seinen verwirrenden Gefühlen hingeben. Endlich egoistisch sein. Mit einer Hand war er dabei das Oberteil aufzuknöpfen, während seine Küsse vom Hals hin zum Dekolleté wanderten als sie ihn plötzlich unterbrach. Sanft aber bestimmt entzog sie sich ihm und er verstand nicht weshalb.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.", flüsterte Hermione.

Verständnislos sah er sie an, nur langsam konnte er ihr folgen. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Gefühle wesentlich besser im Griff als er.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Bitte verzeih mir." Fuhr sie fort und küsste ihn zum letzten Mal, bevor sie aufstand und sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzog.

Unendlich lange blieb Harry darauf alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. In Wellen überkamen ihn die einzelnen Gefühle. Frust, dass sie ihn einfach so unbefriedigt zurückgelassen hatte. Zorn, dass so vieles vor ihm verheimlicht wurde und das Hermione, einer der wenigen Personen auf die er immer bauen konnte, mitten drin steckte. Es tat unerwartet weh, fast als ob sie ihn verraten hätte und er dieses Mal anders, als im dritten Schuljahr, keine plausible Erklärung für ihr Verhalten hatte. Von Ron war er mittlerweile alles gewöhnt, es schmerzte zwar aber er kam irgendwie darüber hinweg. Schließlich hatte er immer noch Hermione gehabt.

Jetzt hingegen hatte er sie nicht mehr und niemand anderes, der nur im Entferntesten, diese Rolle einnehmen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass er das was blieb mit dem Kuss fahrlässig aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Wäre Hermione geblieben, sie wären sicherlich noch viel weiter gegangen. Harry war fern von jeglicher Zurückhaltung, als ob etwas in ihm rebellierte gegen die jahrelange Bevormundung und Fremdsteuerung in seinem Leben. Das Risiko lockte, er hatte nicht mehr vor anderen zu gefallen und doch konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in seinem Zimmer fand Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Viel zu spät für das Frühstück und vielleicht gerade noch rechtzeitig zu den ersten Schulstunden wachte er völlig gerädert auf. In aller Eile zog er sich an und machte sich auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock. Zauberkunst war das letzte an was er dachte, als er durch die Korridore eilte. Zu seinem Glück hatte er schon seit Tagen den Aufsatz fertig, wie auch alle anderen Hausarbeiten für den heutigen Tag.

Trotz aller Hektik blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass die einzelnen Charaktere in den Wandgemälden auffällig tuschelten, ihm regelrecht nach starrten. Nichts blieb in Hogwarts verborgen, Dumbledores Worte an Hermione bekamen eine völlig andere Bedeutung, fast eine bedrohliche. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Um diese Zeit, an diesem noch jungen Tag, brauchte er alles andere als sich damit zu beschäftigen, was am Vortag passiert war. Bevor er in den Gang zum Klassenzimmer einbog, hörte er bereits die Stimmen von den Personen, die eigentlich meiden wollte, wie sie miteinander laut diskutierten.

„Du bist mir zumindest eine Erklärung schuldig.", zischte Ron, er war in Rage, schon vom weiten konnte Harry das erkennen.

Seine Ohren waren feuerrot wie seine Haare. Er hatte wohl Hermione im Korridor abgefangen, hielt sie am Oberarm fest, damit sie ihm nicht entwichen konnte. Ihr Gesicht hingegen war leicht schmerzverzerrt und sie versuchte sich los zu reißen. Um beide herum waren einzelne Schüler aus den anderen Häusern, die das Schauspiel halb amüsiert beobachteten.

„Lass mich los, Ron, du tust mir weh!", schimpfte sie mit Nachdruck, doch er war wesentlich stärker.

„Nicht bevor du mir den Grund sagst.", erwiderte er unnachgiebig.

Mit langen Schritten näherte Harry sich den beiden. Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb. Es war völlig intuitiv, dass er dabei war sich einzumischen.

„Sie hat gesagt, du sollst sie los lassen.", versuchte er es mit einem gebieterischen Ton und bereits da spürte er wie die Wut in ihm anstieg.

„Halt dich da raus, Harry, das hier ist zwischen mir und Hermione.", wies Ron ihn schroff ab.

Sie hingegen schwieg, sah abwechselnd von Harry zu Ron. Ihre unmittelbare Nähe hatte alles andere als eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Harry.

„Liebst du mich nicht mehr, ist da wer anders?", wollte Ron von ihr nun wissen.

„Ron, bitte!", sprach Hermione leise.

Harrys Geduldsfaden riss. Mit der linken Hand packte er Ron am Kragen seiner Uniform und zog ihn halb von Hermione weg.

„Du sollst sie los lassen!", rief Harry bevor er die rechte hob und ihm mehrmals, unter entsetzten Schreien der Mädchen, ins Gesicht schlug.

Rücklings ließ sich sein bester Freund auf den Boden fallen, sah ihn mit großen entsetzen Augen an, während Hermione sich zu ihm kniete und den Schaden zu begutachten versuchte. Die geballte aufgestaute Wut der letzten Tagen, Wochen hatte sein Ventil gefunden. Harry fühlte sich nicht im Ansatz schlecht dabei.

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?", raunzte Ron ihn an und hielt sich eine Hand gegen das Gesicht.

Blut lief ihm aus der Nase über das Kinn.

„Lass mich –„

„Fass mich nicht an, Hermione!", zischte er, „Ich verstehe schon."

Ron sah von Harry zu Hermione und schien dabei sich seinen eigenen Reim aus der Situation zu machen.

„Ich habe es von Anfang an geahnt, dass ihr was miteinander habt.", unterstellte er ihnen und stand mühsam auf.

„Wieso solltest du auch jemanden wie mich lieben, wenn du Harry Potter haben kannst." , klagte er sie an.

„Oh, bitte, ich bin es so leid.", entrüstete sich Harry.

Energisch schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, in der Hoffnung ihn davon abzuhalten weiter zusprechen.

„Wie lange willst du dir diese Scheiße antun, Hermione? Diese ständige Eifersucht auf das was wir haben?", schrie er außer sich, „Alles würde ich darum geben, dein Leben zu führen, Ron. Liebende Eltern, Geschwister zu haben. Aber du, bemitleidest dich stattdessen, versuchst nicht einmal was aus dir zu machen. Vielleicht sollteste du mit deiner Familie darüber reden, statt uns das immer wieder aufs Brot zu schmieren wie ungeliebt, du dich fühlst?"

Umso länger Harry sprach desto rötlicher wurde Rons Gesicht. Hermiones Miene wurde hingegen immer strenger.

„Werdet doch glücklich miteinander." Mit diesen Worten drehte Ron sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Flur, wohl in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Hermione trat näher an Harry, der sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Selbst wenn er wollte, er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, nicht nachdem was passiert war.

„Was sollte das?", sprach sie in einem Unterton, damit die anderen Schüler sich endlich wieder ihren eigenen Problemen zu wendeten statt auf das Schulsprecherpaar zu starren.

„Er hat dir weh getan, glaubst du ich würde da nur zu sehen?" Er klang immer noch verärgert aber er passte sich ihrem Flüsterton an.

Unbewusst hob Harry seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie war in der Tat im Begriff seine Droge zu werden, auch wenn er nicht einmal selbst wusste, was er genau empfand. Bevor er ihr Gesicht halten konnte, nahm sie seine Hand in ihre. Darauf erpicht, dass niemand die Veränderung zwischen ihnen mit bekam.

„Das meinte ich nicht, Harry.", tadelte sie ihn halbherzig und lies ihn zeitgleich wissen, dass sie mit der Gewalt genauso wenig einverstanden war, „Musstest du ihm das jetzt hier an den Kopf werfen, nachdem ich seinen Heiratsantrag vor allen anderen abgelehnt hatte?"

„Es war längst überfällig. In den letzten Wochen habe ich viel zu viel Rücksicht auf ihn genommen. Ich habe nicht vor mein ganzes Leben auf Eierschallen um Ron herum zu laufen, während er machen kann was er will.", ereiferte Harry sich.

„Harry.", warnte Hermione ihn und drückte energisch seine Hand, doch war es zu spät.

„Du liebst ihn nicht mal, warum versuchst du ihn ständig zu entschuldigen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Sie war hingegen war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen, zu ihrem Glück standen die anderen Schüler zu weit von ihnen weg.

„Siehst du nicht was ich mache?", zischte sie nun verärgert.

„Was, eine Lüge leben? Damit wir alle in einer großen scheinheilig glücklichen Familie enden?" Kaum hatte Harry es ausgesprochen, sah er es an ihren Augen an, dass er mit seiner aberwitzigen Übertreibung unbeabsichtigt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ginny ist deine Freundin, du liebst sie. Was glaubst du welche Rolle ich in deinem Leben noch spielen werde sobald wir Hogwarts verlassen, Harry?" Ihre Stimme hatte eine Endgültigkeit angenommen, als sie ihre Befürchtung aussprach.

Harry blinzelte mehrmals mit den Augen, er hatte Ginny völlig vergessen. Sie waren in einer Krise, seit Wochen schon, wenn nicht seit dem sie wieder zusammen waren. Trotzdem bedeutete sie ihm viel. Es war wie ein Schleier, eine Erinnerung an unbeschwerte Momente, die er nicht los lassen konnte.

„Komm, der Unterricht beginnt.", teilte sie ihm mit und machte sich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer.

**Autornotiz:**

_Das Thema dieser Geschichte sollte mittlerweile deutlich sein, neben **Selbstbetrug** ist es vorallem **Wahrheit**. In und während eines Kriegs geschehen üblicher Weise viele Sachen, die erst viel später Verarbeitung finden. Hier in dieser Geschichte sind wir gerade am Anfang dieses Prozesses und hier bei möchte ich den Fokus nicht nur auf Harry und Hermione legen. Andere Charaktere, vorallem aber Ron, werden ihre eigenen **Wahrheiten **begegnen._

_Es könnte sein, dass der ein oder andere Leser sich wundert über Harrys Verhalten...nun um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich eher wegen seines Verhalten im siebten Band verwundert. Er erfährt, dass Dumbledore ihn seit Jahren dafür vorbereitet hat, dass er sich bereitwillig umbringen lässt und hat keine Reaktion außer Gehorsam, Aufgabe? Daher habe ich in dieser Geschichte etwas weiter gedacht, es auf die Person ankommt, die ihm etwas verheimlicht, ihn hinter geht. Dumbledore hatte Harry schon im fünften Band im Dunkeln gelassen, das Vertrauen war somit schon einmal gebrochen, die Wut längst verzogen.  
_

_Daher sollte eigentlich Harrys Reaktion, sein Verhalten in diesem Kapitel erklären. Hermione steht Harry noch viel näher als Dumbledore und in all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie bis zum bitteren Ende zu ihm gehalten. Es dürfte Harry wesentlich mehr aus der Bahn werfen zu erfahren, das ausgerechnet sie ihm über Jahre was vorgemacht hat. In dem Zusammenhang wiegt die Erkenntnis, dass Dumbledore ihn als Opferlamm vorbereitet hattet umso schwerer. _

_Es wird also noch einiges an dramatischen Szenen in dieser Geschichte geben, daher werde ich mich wohl daran versuchen wenn möglich auch leichteres mit einzubinden._

_~ PhoenixWriter _


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5.**

**In Vino Veritas**

_Für Sorgen sorgt das liebe Leben  
Und Sorgenbrecher sind die Reben.  
- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

Vieles hatte sich nach dem zweiten magischen Krieg nicht gerade in der dunkelsten Taverne von ganz Hogsmeade geändert. Der Steinboden war wie eh und je unter all dem Dreck nicht als solcher erkennbar, die Holztische waren nur mit einer spärlichen Kerze geschmückt und doch war die Taverne besser denn je besucht. Es war Hogsmeadewochenende und die älteren Studenten, die aktiv am Krieg beteiligt waren, verbrachten ihren freien Abend hier.

Noch vor Jahren wäre dies undenkbar gewesen, aber der _Eberkopf _hatte durch seine Rolle im Krieg eine neue Berühmtheit erlangt. Die Tatsache, dass man hier ohne weiteres auch härtere alkoholische Getränke bekam, tat dem Besucheransturm keinen Abbruch. Die Tische waren alle besetzt, sogar an der Theke standen sie teilweise in zweier Reihen. Aberforth Dumbledore hatte unlängst eine Aushilfe für solche Wochenende eingestellt, trotz aller Magie sah er sich außerstande all dies noch alleine zu bewältigen.

„Nev, du musst unbedingt Susan zu einem Glas einladen, sonst wird das nie was." Seamus Finnigan saß neben Neville Longbottom, der seit Minuten zu einer Gruppe von Mädchen, die an einem Tisch weiter in der Ecke saßen, starrte.

„Seamus hat recht, Kumpel. Du musst schon aktiv werden.", stimmte Dean zu und trank von seinem Glas.

Noch waren sie beim Met. Neville seufzte trübselig, als er mit ansah wie ausgerechnet Ron Weasley mit Susan Bones ins Gespräch kam. Die hübsche blonde Schülerin lachte ausgelassen über eine zweifellos amüsante Anekdote. Ron hatte alles was Neville fehlte.

„Zu spät, Ron hat sie wohl auch entdeckt.", feixte Seamus „Nächstes Mal, Nev, passiert dir das sicherlich nicht mehr."

Aufmunternd schlug er seinem Kameraden auf die Schulter. Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich daraufhin auf Nevilles Gesicht. Er bezweifelte ob es überhaupt ein nächstes Mal geben würde. Obwohl er es im Krieg zu beachtlichem Ruhm gebracht hatte, war er in Sachen Frauen immer noch genauso schüchtern wie zuvor.

„Weißt du, Frauen mögen vielleicht am Anfang solch eine Charmeoffensive, aber auf Langesicht kommt das Ehrliche besser an.", verkündete Dean seine Weisheiten.

„Genau, Dean, lass uns alle teilhaben an deinen Erfahrungen mit Frauen.", ließ ihn Ginnys spitzer Kommentar herum drehen.

Durch das Dichtegedränge hindurch war Ginny Weasley endlich von der Bar zurück an deren Tisch gekommen. Sie hatte ein Tablett mit mehreren Gläsern gefüllt mit einer rauchenden bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest eine ganze Flasche holen?" Die Enttäuschung war kaum aus Seamus Stimme zu verkennen.

„Sie geben heute keine mehr raus. Es gäbe so schon genug Ärger, keine Ahnung was sie meinte. Die neue Aushilfe ist wirklich eine Spaßbremse.", maulte Ginny, während sie die Gläser verteilte.

Die rothaarige junge Frau setzte sich auf die andere Seite zu Neville hin, der mittlerweile seinen Met geleert hatte.

„Sie mag dich.", sagte sie beifällig.

„Wer?" Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte.

„Nah, Susan!"

„Oh, das sehen wir, Gin. Netter versuch." Seamus lachte abwertend.

Am anderen Tisch waren Susan und Ron in einem innigen Gespräch vertieft. Ihr schien seine Aufmerksamkeit überaus zu gefallen.

„Ich sage nur, es gibt noch genug andere hübsche Mädchen. Kein Grund Trübsal zu blasen."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, er hat doch keine Ahnung.", versuchte Ginny es erneut.

„Ich hab Augen im Kopf, das reicht vollkommen."

„Wollen wir über Nevilles nicht vorhandenem Liebesleben diskutieren, sorry Kumpel, aber ist doch wahr oder uns endlich um den Feuerwhiskey kümmern?", moserte Dean.

„Recht hat der Mann. Kommt, lass uns trinken.", stimmte Seamus zu und hob das kleine Schnapsglas an.

„Auf uns!"

Sie stießen an und würgten daraufhin den Whiskey, der in ihren Mundhöhlen brannte, hinunter. Dampf entwich ihren hoch roten Köpfen, dennoch breitete sich ein seliges Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

„Das ist mitunter der beste Teil an der Volljährigkeit.", entfuhr es Ginny.

„Neben der Erlaubnis auch außerhalb Hogwarts zaubern zu dürfen.", ergänzte Dean.

„Und zu tun was einem gefällt ohne elterliche Aufsicht.", fügte Seamus süffisant hinzu.

Sie wussten, wie sehr Ginny, ihrer Volljährigkeit entgegen gefiebert hatte. Seit August ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus um die ganzen Vorteile aufzuzählen.

„Hättet ihr sechs ältere Brüder und Eltern, die euch auf Schritt und Tritt beschützen wollen, dann könntet ihr mich vielleicht verstehen."

„Zumal du letztes Jahr bewiesen hast, dass du mehr als fähig bist auf dich acht zu geben.", stimmte Neville ihr zu.

„Wenigstens einer." Ginny strahlte ihn an.

„Zumindest das hast du drauf, Nev.", lachte Seamus, „Aber sie ist schon vergeben."

Das erste echte zaghafte Lächeln verschwand wieder aus Nevilles Gesicht.

„Du bist manchmal so ein Arsch, Seamus.", schnauzte Ginny ihn an.

„Hey, was habe ich denn gemacht?" Er hob unschuldig die Hände.

„Hol lieber Nachschub.", forderte Dean ihn auf.

Dankbar stand Seamus auf und bahnte sich den Weg zur Bar.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Beziehung zwischen Ginny und Harry schwierig war. Doch Rons abgelehnter Heiratsantrag überschattete zum Glück alles.

„Vielleicht sollteste du so reagieren wie dein Bruder, Ginny.", unterbrach Deans Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Keine Chance. Dieser Zug ist abgefahren.", erwiderte sie besser gelaunt.

Diese Jungs waren so durchschaubar. Dean hegte wohl immer noch die Hoffnung auf eine zweite Chance mit ihr.

Nicht alle Tische waren so gut gefüllt. Im hinteren noch dunkleren Teil der Taverne waren an einem Tisch fast alle Stühle verwaist, eine einzige einsame Figur saß mit tief gezogener Kapuze dort und trank alleine.

Neville wandte seine Augen von Susan und Ron ab, er konnte es sich nicht länger mit ansehen, und ließ sie durch den Rest der Taverne streifen. Der Tisch im hintersten Eck und die Tatsache, dass der Gast eine halbleere Feuerwhiskeyflasche auf dem Tisch stehen hatte, weckte sein Interesse. Doch bevor er seine Beobachtungen mit Ginny oder Dean erörtern konnte, kam Seamus bereits zurück.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben.", redete er aufgeregt los und stellte das Tablett ruppig auf den Tisch ab, dass einzelne Gläser umkippten.

„Mensch, pass doch auf!", entfuhr es Dean.

Unterdessen hörte man das Zerbrechen von Gläsern und laute Stimmen unweit von der Bar her. Ron stand neben Susan und war offensichtlich mit der Aushilfe lauthals am diskutieren. Neugierig geworden hatten sich viele Besucher umgedreht und beobachteten das Schauspiel.

„Was geht da nur vor sich?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Lediglich Gesprächsfetzen kamen bei ihnen an, doch bevor es ausarten konnte, packte die junge schwarzhaarige Frau Ron am Arm und zerrte ihn nach draußen.

„Habt ihr sie nicht erkannt?", unterbrach Seamus die aufkeimende Stille.

Neville zuckte nur die Schultern, während Dean ins leere starrte.

„Das war Pansy Parkinson."

„Was macht die denn hier und vor allem was hat sie mit Ron zu schaffen?" Auf Ginnys Fragen hin herrschte nur Schweigen.

„Lass uns lieber was trinken.", sprach Dean etwas gelangweilt.

Er hatte sich mehr von dem Abend versprochen.

„Vergiss es, ich muss dem auf dem Grund gehen!" Doch bevor sie weg gehen konnte, hielt Neville sie zurück.

„Ron ist alt genug."

Perplex sah sie ihn an, gab dann aber nach. Sie würde noch früh genug in Erfahrung bringen was da vor sich ging. Schon die letzten Tage hatten nur um ihren Bruder gedreht, es war irgendwann genug, beschloss sie,

Gemeinsam tranken sie die nächste Runde Feuerwhiskey. Neville hatte längst die einsame Figur vergessen, die sich unbemerkt betrank.

Gerade war wieder Ruhe in die Taverne eingekehrt, da wurde die hölzerne Tür aufgerissen und ein Student kam schwer atmend herein gestürmt.

„Schulsprecher im Anmarsch.", rief er in die Runde.

Hastig verschwanden die Tabletts mit den kleinen Schnapsgläsern. Keiner war darauf erpicht sich eine Predigt anhören zu müssen, wie unverantwortlich es war sich so gehen zu lassen. Oder schlimmer, die Androhung, dass die Schulleiterin davon hören würde. Obwohl Professor McGonagall höchst wahrscheinlich bereits über die Eskapaden im _Eberkopf_ bestens informiert war, zog die Androhung.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde die Türe geöffnet und die kalte Abendluft drang wiederholt ins stickige Innere. In einem Umhang gehüllt betrat Hermione Granger die Lokalität. Verschiedenste Augenpaare starrten sie an, als hätte sie gerade ihnen den größten Spaß verdorben. Es interessierte sie im Moment herzlich wenig. Ihre Sorgen galten, wie in den vergangenen Jahren so häufig, niemand anderem als Harry Potter. Er war seinen Schulsprecherverpflichtungen nicht nachgekommen, war den ganzen Tag schon unauffindbar gewesen.

Die Schulleiterin hatte sie informiert, wohl eher irritiert gefragt wo Harry steckte und Hermione sah sich gezwungen zu lügen. Schließlich war sie Mitschuld an seinem jetzigen Verhalten.

„Was will die denn hier?", zischte Ginny als sie Hermione sah.

„Vielleicht einen Feuerwhiskey?", antwortete Seamus trocken. Ginny lachte daraufhin höhnisch.

Systematisch sah Hermione sich um. Viele bekannte Gesichter sah sie, doch erst als sie sich an der Bar vorbeigedrängt hatte, fand sie ihn. Seine ganze Haltung verriet ihn. Mit Besorgnis registrierte sie, dass die Feuerwhiskeyflasche nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war und er gerade dabei war ein weiteres Glas anzusetzen. Unaufgefordert setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Die Kapuze von seinem Mantel hatte er sich so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass sie nur seine Kinnpartie sehen konnte. Er hielt inne, setzte das Glas ab. Schien auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihr zu warten, doch keine kam.

„Bist du hier um mich zu belehren?" Seine Stimme klang rau, es war unverkennbar, dass er angetrunken war.

„Meinst du nicht, du hattest genug?", flüsterte sie energisch.

Harry lachte nur verbittert. Es war ihr unangenehm hier zu sitzen, ihre ganze Körpersprache schrie regelrecht ihre Abneigung hinaus. Die Arme waren vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Das Gesicht in eine angeekelte Grimasse verzogen. Ihre Beurteilung alleine lies sein Gewissen erwachen. Noch vor Sekunden hatte er sich erleichtert gefühlt, hier unerkannt zu sitzen und einmal ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch zu sein.

Unnachgiebig setzte er das Schnapsglas wiederholt an.

„Harry!", warnte Hermione ihn.

Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Trink mit mir.", forderte er sie überrascht auf.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, als er ihr nun das Glas vor ihr absetzte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst."

„Ich gehe nur mit dir wenn du mit mir die Flasche leerst.", sagte er halb amüsiert.

Die Kapuze war mittlerweile soweit zurück gerutscht, dass sie seine blutunterlaufenden Augen sehen konnte.

„Du willst doch keine Szene, oder?", fügte er noch hinzu.

Harry sah wie es in ihr arbeitete, wie sie abwog welche Optionen sie hatte. Die Wut über ihn, dass er sie überhaupt in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Er genoss es regelrecht sie so zu sehen, sie herauszufordern.

„Denk nicht ein Mal daran." Er hatte es am kurzweiligen zucken ihrer rechten Hand erkannt.

Sie strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick bevor sie das Schnapsglas schließlich nahm und es in einem Zug leerte. Hermione verzog das Gesicht, als der Feuerwhiskey seinen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte, knallte das Glas auf dich Tisch und atmete schwer.

„Wie kannst du nur so was widerliches trinken?", wollte sie von ihm entsetzt wissen.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran." Er schüttete sich ein neues Glas ein und leerte es.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das hier keine Lösung ist.", sprach sie während er ihr ein weiteres Glas eingoss.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich nach einer Lösung aus bin?" Er stellte die Flasche wieder ab und wartete darauf dass sie trinken würde.

Nervös schluckte sie. Jetzt da sie wusste wie Feuerwhiskey schmeckte, war es eine wesentlich größere Herausforderung noch ein Glas von dem Teufelszeug hinunterzuwürgen. Allein Harrys Gegenwart schien ihr die nötige Entschlossenheit zu geben um den Alkohol zu trinken. Er brannte, dieses Mal allerdings weniger Stark, in ihrem Mund und hinterließ ein leichtes taubes Gefühl zurück.

„Ich will nur vergessen, für einen kleinen Augenblick nicht mehr daran denken müssen.", sprach Harry melancholisch weiter.

„Was kann denn so schlimm...", Hermione unterbrach sich selbst und setzte erneut an, „Es ist nicht wegen gestern, oder?"

„Merlin, nein, es ist nicht wegen dir." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach ihrer Hand um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Dieses Urvertrauen und das Verlangen Menschen, die ihr nahe standen zu beschützen, hatten perfekt in Dimbledores Karten gespielt. Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf, er wollte nicht darüber wiederholt nachdenken. Die Flasche war nun mehr fast leer.

„Wir sollten wirklich gehen, die Leute sehen schon hier rüber. Wenn das einer heraus bekommt, dass du hier Feuerwhiskey trinkst und das als Schulsprecher.", Nervös sah Hermione sich um.

„Eigentlich sehen sie nur dich, wie du dich hier schamlos betrinkst.", entgegnete er gerade in dem Moment als sie ein weiteres Mal dabei war das Glas zu leeren.

Sie verschluckte sich prompt an dem starken Alkohol, so dass er ihr an den Mundwinkeln herunterlief. Unbekümmert versuchte sie mit dem Handrücken, das gröbste weg zu wischen.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?", entfuhr es Hermione.

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich leichter an, es wurde ihr wärmer und der Drang, es allen recht machen zu wollen schwand zunehmend. Die anderen Studenten wandten sich unter Geflüster von ihr ab. Immerhin brauchten sie nun nicht mehr befürchten, dass die Schulsprecherin sie verraten könnte.

„Du hast recht, wir sollten tatsächlich gehen.", gab Harry nach.

Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und doch amüsierte es ihn überaus, dass das perfekte Bild einige Kratzer bekommen hatte. Überraschend schwerfällig stand Hermione auf, sie musste sich kurzweilig abstützen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt nach, doch sie winkte ihn ab.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so starkes Zeug zu trinken, aber es geht schon.", beschwichtigte sie ihn und ging voran.

Beim öffnen der Eingangstür wich sie zurück, die frische Luft verstärkte die Wirkung, die der Alkohol auf sie hatte.

„Sicher?" Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Im Nachhinein hätte er sie vielleicht doch nicht dazu anstiften sollen.

„Gib mir nur einen kleinen Moment."

Tief atmete Hermione die klare Nachtluft ein, der leichte Nebel in ihrem Gehirn schien sich zu verflüchtigen. Es waren doch nur ein paar Gläser gewesen, sie war selbst von der enormen Wirkung auf sie überrascht.

„Ich werde sehr bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein –„, drang eine aufgeregte junge Frauenstimme zu ihnen herüber.

Argwöhnisch sahen Harry und Hermione sich an. Offensichtlich waren sie hier draußen nicht allein.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, okay?", hörten sie die empörte Stimme von Ron antworten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie einige Schritte, gerade als sie dabei waren den Schatten vom Gebäude in dem sich der _Eberkopf _ befand zu verlassen, hielt Harry Hermione zurück. Ums Eck stand Ron mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau und diskutierte mit ihr aufgeregt.

„Verdammt, du hast genauso viel Verantwortung wie ich, Weasley." Wildgestikulierend redete die junge Frau auf ihn ein, als ob Ron sie nicht verstehen würde.

„Lass mich einfach in Frieden damit. Es ist nicht von mir, Pansy.", erwiderte Ron trotzig.

Mit großen Augen sah Hermione zu Harry, als sie begriff um wen es sich da handelte.

„Das Ministerium sucht seit Monaten nach Parkinson. Was hat Ron bloß mit ihr zu schaffen?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf das jetzt in Erfahrung zu bringen.", entgegnete Harry ruppiger als es wirklich seine Absicht war.

„Lass uns gehen.", fügte er hinzu.

Wiederwillig gab sie nach und zusammen gingen sie einen anderen Weg um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Die nagende Frage was Ron ausgerechnet mit Pansy Parkinson zu schaffen hatte, ließ sie während des ganzen Weges nicht in Ruhe. Als sie schließlich den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, ließen sie sich müde auf die rote Couch fallen.

„Was möchtest du so dringend vergessen?", unterbrach Hermione plötzlich die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Das möchtest du nicht wirklich wissen.", flüsterte Harry.

Sie saßen gleich nebeneinander, sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Rücklehne gelegt.

„Harry, würde ich sonst fragen?", versuchte sie es aufmunternd.

Er war den ganzen Abend zutiefst melancholisch gewesen nur hin und wieder blitzte eine andere Stimmung hindurch. Harry drehte sich zu ihr hin und sah sie intensiv an.

„Du liebst mich wirklich?" Seine Stimme zitterte, so verunsichert fragte er sie.

„Ja", sie schluckte schwer, „ich liebe dich, Harry."

Lange sah er sie daraufhin an, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Rücken lehnte und gen Decke starrte.

„Du bist der erste Mensch, der mir das sagt und ich verstehe nicht warum. Wieso empfindest du für mich so, wenn kein einziger Mensch außer dir so fühlt?"

Schockiert hörte Hermione ihn gebrochen reden, während ihm langsam Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Das ist nicht wahr. So viele lieben dich oder haben dich geliebt. Die Weasleys, deine Freunde und Ginny.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles Teil des Plans.", brachte er hervor.

„Was für ein Plan, wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Mein ganzes Leben, alles war geplant, Hermione. Es war beabsichtigt, dass ich bei den Dursleys aufwachse, unwissend von meiner Rolle in der magischen Welt. Damit ich nicht arrogant werden würde. Vielleicht damit ich nicht so viele Fragen stelle, wenn es an der Zeit war meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wie ein gehorsamer Soldat oder ein Schwein reif für die Schlachtbank.", eindringlich sprach er weiter.

„Harry." Echtes entsetzen lag nun in ihrer Stimme-

„In Snapes Erinnerungen waren es genau diese Worte. Dumbledore hatte all das geplant, verstehst du? Er wusste, dass ich einen Teil von Voldemort in mich trage und deshalb musste er sicher gehen, dass ich bereitwillig mich opfern würde, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Hätte ich allerdings gewusst, dass –„

In Sekunden schnelle begriff Hermione, verstand das große Ganze. Die Erkenntnis schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

„Oh Gott", rief sie fast hysterisch und biss sich in die Faust, damit sie nicht aufschreien musste. Unbemerkt liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihm dabei geholfen. Damit, damit es dir leichter fällt zu sterben." Sprach sie es aus und Harry nickte nur kurz, schloss die Augen als ob es dadurch erträglicher werden würde.

„Bitte, Harry, du musst mir das glauben, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Niemals, ich hätte- „ Ein lauter Schluchzer unterbrach sie.

**Autornotiz:**

Erheblich länger aber dafür mit einigen Ansätzen was in den nächsten Kapiteln vorkommen wird. Wir werden uns teilweise von Harry und Hermione weg bewegen. schauen was bei den anderen Charakteren läuft und vor allem wie es ihr Leben beeinträchtigen wird. Das erlaubt es dann auch, dass sich Harrys Lebenskrise was legt.

~ PhoenixWriter


End file.
